


Domesticity At Dawn

by GunTotingScienceNerd, teh_gelfling



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow morning are best. </p><p>A birthday gift for schandbringer on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity At Dawn

Dawn breached on the silent Lost Light. Ice crystals from a nearby nebula shattered against the hull. The effect was soothing, creating a sense of cocooning isolation amongst the inhabitants. The day would begin all too soon, calling them each from their separate lives and demand they act as one, ignoring their own desires to hold on to this moment in time. A moment that Megatron was hoping, come what may, would remain vivid in his recollection until the end.

As incredible in its contrast, he could say without a doubt that he much preferred waking up to the sight that currently greeted him to any in his life before now. Even the slight chill in the air, the thing that had dragged him from his sleep, was endearing upon his realization of why it had happened. 

Rung had stolen the blankets, again. Being of a smaller and older frame, he was not as efficient in holding on to heat. The solution to the problem was one Megatron found charming. Rung liked to snuggle. It reminded Megatron that he was no longer alone, and eased his mind while he rested. It also warmed his spark that one so seemingly defenseless as Rung could trust him so entirely as to relax completely in his company. 

The alarm in his HUD lit up telling Megatron it was time for his day to begin. He intended to leave their berth without waking Rung; in his opinion, the small psychiatrist worked far too hard, and for far too many hours.

“Don’t leave yet. It’s early, and I’ve missed you.” Rung flung his arm across Megatron’s middle. “Magnus and Rodimus can handle one morning by themselves. You haven’t taken a day off since you’ve arrived.” Sleepy optics held his own, as a small smirk crept across his face. “I can make it doctor’s orders if you wish?” 

Megatron settled back down on the berth pulling Rung close. “Ah, but I am not your patient.”

“No, you’re not.” Rung molded himself against Megatron. “If you were I could not do this.” Rung grazed his lips across Megatron’s his small fingers curled around Megatron's neck holding him close. “Say you’ll stay? You know as well as I the science team has us observing the nebula in hopes of watching a new star form. All you’ll be doing today is listening to Rodimus proclaim loudly how very bored he is. I can think of much better things for us to do than that.” 

Megatron unwrapped the blanket enough to join Rung under it. His larger frame heated the space quickly. “Alright, I’ll stay.”


End file.
